slroleplaycharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Delora Jaide Payson
Delora Jaide Payson is a very quiet, shy, and timid girl. She is a young Caucasian/Hispanic mix girl that seemed to be one who would succeed in life. Her hair is a straight black/brown mix extending to her shoulders, stands around 5' 5", has D cup breasts, and is little chubby but fit. Early Life work in progress Unfortunately reality is not very kind and she struggled to get ahead despite being the hard worker. Her work was an office firm her and a friend got when they graduated, her friend would outshine her which cause jealousy to build up. Murder work in progress One weekend she took her friend into a room, tricked her by having her close her eyes and stabbed her multiple times in the back. Delora carried the body and knife away, clean and hide the blood, and dumped it all into a nearby lake. It would be months until her friend's whereabouts were found, linking them to Delora and promptly made their arrest. She played the "innocent" girl that she knew nothing and always respected her. Trial and Conviction Delora had trouble adjusting to this lifestyle of being escorted like an animal from court and back to county. She was dressed in a orange and white stripped county jumpsuit heavily restrained along with a bulletproof vest for safety precautions. Days became weeks, weeks became months as prosecutors showcased evidence of the crime. Her lawyer offered a plea deal so Delora would not face the death penalty. A lot of deliberation went on until the judge heard enough from both sides and reached a verdict; "Given the amount of evidence for the crime you committed, Delora Jaide Payson, you are found guilty of 1st degree murder." She could not believe what the judge said as Delora lowered her head, her lawyer handing her tissues to clean up. Few weeks passed when she was brought back to court still wearing the same uniform, nervously shaking as the judge walked in. "Will the defendant rise?" Delora rose, her hands shaking trying to keep herself together. "Miss Payson, it seems that you had a hard time in your work place and did not mean to kill. However, because you did took the life of the person I have no choice but to sentence you to life without the possibility of parole in the Liddell Correctional Facility for Women. May you reflect on your actions in the years to come. Court is adjourned." Delora felt as if her heart has stopped hearing what the judge said and started to cry. The bailiffs showed no mercy as they escorted her to a holding cell then later to county, she will wait for some time until her transport to the facility. Transport to LCF It was early morning when the guard banged on Delora's cell door "WAKE UP PAYSON AND FACE THE WALL, HANDS ON YOUR HEAD". She rubbed her eyes and went to stand on the wall putting her hands behind her. The guards entered and began to restrain Delora in transport cuffs; belly chain around her waist, hand cuffs attached to a box along her waist, and leg irons on her ankles. She was marched out by her arm, the chains echoing the silent dreaded hallway until she was outside and standing behind another woman, seven all waiting to be loaded. The guard had a clipboard and did roll call of their name and number, once head count was done all were loaded to the bus. Delora felt uneasy as the driver informed them it will be 4 hours to reach the destination, she was not ready to go. Sadly, she no longer had a choice. The trip was long and exhausting for many of the women inside the bus. Many were napping and some looking around as the scenery changes from the city to many trees deep in a forest. Finally, it makes a final approach making a turn and the gate opens as the bus parks. All the women were ordered to get out of the bus and form a line beside the bus. Delora looks around the fencing and guard towers along with fixed camera positions that were likely thermal; "Alright ladies, let's get you all inside. Welcome to your new home." Delora and the rest of the women had their transport restraints removed, ordered to strip everything and go through cavity search. Each took turns in the intake shower and all of them grabbed the LCF uniform from the lockers. One by one they were mugshot, given bracelets and ID's with their name and number. Delora was assigned in B block while others sent to A block, then the guards got everyone back in transport restraints for the last stretch. She was in front of the group and looked around the block of orange doors with numbers on each cell, Delora was taken upstairs to Cell 18 as the guard removed her restraints "Get yourself suited to your cell inmate." Delora looked into her new home that would be for the rest of her life, she flinched when the doors close behind her as she settled her stuff on the bunk. She climbed up on it and let the tears out after holding on to them for so long, it was too much for her to take. Delora cried silently for almost a week or two until she got used to the treatment and lifestyle of LCF. She remained a very silent woman and made some friends, but still did not make any "true" friendship because she assumed everyone is bad. She would later find this to be semi-true, as she begins to open up a little among the other women. It will be a long road for Delora, she can only hope for the best. Present Day work in progess...Category:Characters Category:LCF